The Prison Spetz Competition
'The Prison Spetz Competition' - or the inter-prison competition is the first ever international prison tournament held in the Gorgon Prison, Republic of Georgia. 'Background' The Tournament is the first international prison tournament that was held in Gorgon. It is consist of eight prison fighters from all over the world, the competition was managed by Rezo and Kuss and all other managers including Gio Farnatti and Gaga. It was the biggest tournament set for prison fighters but is still identified as an illegal underground fighting match. The match was set for the group of eight with the four winning fighters advancing in the semi-finals till last two for the championship 1-on-1 match. The corresponding winner of the tournament will gain his freedom plus a great amount of share to his manager. Several months after the events of Undisputed 2, a rich man named Rezo and the Gorgon Prison warden have initially planned the upcoming tournament. The plan was to set at least eight fighters to fight at their tournament, but before the plan become worldwide, the tournament was already set up. The only goal of this tournament was to ensure a greater profit at a lower risk. The other eight mob bosses were invited to a dinner by Rezo declaring his plan to them but not declaring his intentions. Unknown to their boss, the fighters except for Dolor was forced into hard labor and only given the chance to train for an hour while Dolor was given special treatment with sparring partner and performance enhancing drugs. The Tournament The tournament will start as soon as all the eight fighters are assembled, Gorgon head warden Kuss held a meeting at the prison for a while making the fighters state the level of their crimes and in which prison they belong. This is possibly one of the reasons to ensure that the prison fighters will now be legible to be killed on the spot for the severity of their crimes if they ever lose in the tournament. Contenders Y'uri Boyka' Fighter Stats: See Boyka more details... Height: 5 ft. 10 inches Weight: 202 Ibs Background: is a Russian prisoner in the Chornya Cholmi maximum security prison he has was sent to prison for committing first-degree murder and has been a prison fighter ever since. Country: Russia Notable fighting styles: 'Mixed martial arts, boxing, kickboxing, Muay Thai, judo, wrestling etc. '''Turbo ' See Turbo for more details... '''Height: '''5 ft. 11 inches '''Weight: 200-210 Ibs Background: 'Tubo is an American prisoner at Clearwater Ilinois Penitentiary. he was accused of a double murder. Before serving his sentence in prison. Turbo had two children and was possibly the main reason he wants to gain freedom. '''Country: '''U.S.A '''Notable fighting styles: '''boxing, dirty boxing, various adaptable fighting skills. '''Dolor ' '''Fighter stats: See Dolor for more details... Height: '''6 ft. 2 inches '''Weight: '''210-220 Ibs '''Background: '''Dolor aka Raul Quinones is a prison fighter at Gorgon maximum security prison. He is the main fighter of Rezo and was specially treated with performance enhancing drugs and special sparring partners. He spent 22 years in jail smuggling and murder possibly before busting in Gorgon 10 years ago as stated by Gio Farnatti. '''Country: '''Colombia '''Notable fighting styles: Taekwondo, Muay Thai, kickboxing, Wu Shu, Acrobatics and several fighting stunts. Jerry Lam Fighter stats: Height: '''5 ft. 11 inches '''Weight: '''150 Ibs '''Background: Jerry Lam is a North Korean fighter in camp 14 prison in North Korea he commited murder before being sentenced to years in prison, he is a skilled at his kicks utilizing various techniques such as taekwondo. Country: North Korea Notable fighting syles: '''Taekwondo and Karate '''Andrei Kraitz Fighter stats: Height: 5 ft. 9 Inches Weight: 210 Ibs Background: '''Kraitz committed double murder before being sent to Sisak Penitentiary Croatia and into the prison spetz tournament. '''Notable fighting styles: Mma and kickboxing Country: Croatia Petros Mavros Fighter stats: Height: 5 ft. 9 inches Weight: 175 Ibs Background: Mavros is a prison fighter in Korydallos Supermax security prison at Athens in Greece. He killed three people before being sent to prison stating his crimes before the other prison fighters when Kuss told them to introduce himself. Country: Greece Notable Fighting styles: Various mma techniques. He was able to take a lot of hits from Silva before wearing out. Jean Dupont Fighter stats: Height: 5 ft. 8 inches Weight: 176 Ibs Background: '''Dupont served as a prisoner in Lebonnet Prison in Marseille, France. after he committed the crime of murder. he was among the fighters who was chosen to do hard labor on the site except for Dolor. '''Country: '''France '''Notable Fighting styles: '''Kickboxing, Mma, and others. '''Andriago Silva Fighter Stats: See Silva for more details Height: 5 ft. 10 inches Weight: unspecified Background: '''Andriago silva is a Brazilian prisoner in Danilo Prison in Sao Paulo, Brazil he is a skilled capoeirista prison fighter and probably commits the crime of assault and assassinations. '''Country: '''Brazil '''Notable Fighting Styles: '''Silva is good at both Capoeira and various Mma techniques he is efficient at hand to hand combat such as Brazilian jujutsu and various acrobatic stunts. '''The Match The match was set to a group of eight when all of the prison fighters must fight their opponents in a 1-on-1 match to be qualified for the match at the semi-finals. Andriago Silva vs Petros Mavros/ Brazil vs. Greece The match starts in favor Andriago Silva who has intense physical prowess. Petros can hold his own for a short period of time in result Silva wins via technical knockout. Turbo vs Kraitz/ U.S.A vs Croatia The match starts in favor of Turbo due to his efficient boxing skills. Kraitz demonstrates his skills targeting Turbo's weakness, his legs but was quickly incapacitated by Turbo due to his superior adapting skills using dirty boxing, elbow counter, and various boxing styles. Turbo wins via knockout. Boyka vs Dupont/ Russia vs. France The match starts at Boyka's favor. Dupont tries to keep up with him but was unable to do so, at least Dupont manages to punch Boyka only once, but Boyka's physical prowess is too much for Dupont and was quickly dispatched. Boyka wins via knockout. Dolor vs. Lam/ Colombia vs. Korea The match was quite entertaining for the mob bosses as Dolor taunts Lam again and again. Lam manages to hit Dolor several times until he bring the fight on. Dolor counters him many times due to his superior martial art skills possibly complemented by the use of performance enhancing drugs and advance specialized training. Dolor quickly managed to incapacitate him and knocks him out via 720 flying roundhouse kick. Match Result The losing fighters were quickly killed due to their loss. and the winning fighters Boyka, Dolor, Silva, and Turbo advances in the semi-final round. Semi-Finals Boyka vs Silva (First fight) Match starts evenly until Boyka was slightly at a disadvantage. Silva unintentionally manages to grapple Boyka's injured knee by his leg leading to Dolor's discovery of Boyka's weakness although Dolor already knows about Boyka's defeat. Near the end of the round, Boyka using his superior hand to hand combat against Silva to even the fight until Boyka tries to grapple Silva in an attempt to execute the arm bar but Silva manages to free himself until he was caught in a Triangle choke attempting to free himself but was unable to do so. In result, Boyka wins via submission. Dolor vs. Turbo (2nd Fight - Cancelled) The match ends soon before it began because Turbo is still missing. In result, Dolor wins by default. Championship Dolor vs. Boyka This was the match people have waited for a long time. The match starts at Dolor's favor using his height and weight advantage. Dolor seems to use his reach to his own advantage as well while Boyka only relies on his physical prowess and skills. During the match Dolor targets Boyka's injured leg and incapacitates him landing several blows to his body until Boyka desperately trying to endure Dolor's beating was thrown out in the ring. Shortly before the referee was about to finish his ten count Boyka wraps the dirty mop around his knee and he emerges to enter the ring looking furious. Dolor mocks him out but Boyka hit him Dolor tries to counter him but to no effect. Boyka now determined and furious uses different styles in his fight, now using mixed martial arts and grappling techniques, Boyka uses it to his own advantage knocking Dolor out several times. In the end, Boyka manages to break Dolor's leg via knee strike and defeats him. Boyka is now announced as the undisputed champion of the prison spetz competition. Trivia "The Prison Spetz Competition is the first ever named inter-prison tournament held in the whole undisputed franchise and the second official prison tournament following the Sweetwater inter-prison boxing tournament which is held in California every six months" "The tournament is likely the biggest tournament in the whole undisputed franchise" Category:Tournament Category:Underground